I Do
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: T&Z fluff and nothing but.


_A/N: I had a lot of people begging for fluff after the rollercoast of emotions that was Never Again. So here we go, prepare for cavities! Lol. And thanks again guys, for everything. I love you all :) ~Aliyah_

Ziva was standing in the brideroom examining her reflection in the mirror and nervously smoothing her dress. Was it possible that she was actually doing this, that she had agreed to marry her partner? Seven years on the same team was equivalent to the longest relationship either had ever had, and there finally came a point when they couldn't deny that what they felt for each other - the jealousy and flirting and worrying and caring - was something far from just work related.

She looked down at the diamond ring sparkling on her left hand and remembered the day Tony had put it there. It was a simple design, classy even, in white gold and inset so she could wear it at work. He wanted every guy they came across to know she was taken. Ziva swallowed as sunlight caught the ring and her heart suddenly started beating so hard and fast that she couldn't hear anything else over the sound of her own insecurities.

The door opened and Ziva turned around, expecting the man who had long ago stepped into her father's shoes. But it was her fiancé that stood there instead, and her eyes widened. "Tony. How did you get past Gibbs?" He was a stickler for tradition, particularly the one that said Tony couldn't see her before the wedding.

He slipped further inside the room and gave her his signature half-grin. "Got McGee to tell him Celeste needed him for something. She may be the only person who could distract him today." Ziva held out her hand as if reaching for him and Tony took it, drawing her close. "You're panicking, I can feel it."

Ziva closed her eyes so he couldn't read her heart in them, but Tony's thumb caressed her cheek gently and his breath fanned over her lips. "Tell me you love me."

Her hand slid up to rest over his heart. "I do." She realized her words and backpedaled. "I mean, I love you Tony."

Tony's arms tightened around her waist. "Gosh it still feels so good to hear you say it Zi. There were days I thought we'd never get here, to flowers and music and decorations and everyone we care about ready to celebrate with us." He tipped her chin up. "I love you sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong."

Ziva finally met his tender green gaze, full of care for her and hidden desperation that she wouldn't change her mind, not now, now when they were almost to forever and something permanent. "No one has got this close before," she confessed. "What if you do not like what you see?"

Tony leaned in and kissed her lips softly before answering. "I've been watching for almost a decade Zi. Trust me, I like what I see. Please, don't let fear make your decision today."

A single tear marked a slow path down her cheek and he brushed it away as she swallowed. "Are we making the right choice?"

Tony rubbed his thumb over her engagement ring. "Have you ever noticed that we do very badly when we're separated? We've always been jealous, never wanted anyone else to be apart of the other's life for long. We're best together Zi, I promise we're making the right choice."

Her arms came around him then and Ziva rested her head in the crook of his neck, letting his familiar scent surround and calm her. Mindful of her dress, Tony just held her, breathing in the way she smelled like honey and jasmine, relishing the way it felt to have her in his arms, to know she trusted him with her heart. When she pulled away, he smiled into her beautiful eyes. "Marry me?"

Ziva's expression softened and lit with joy as she nodded. Tony pressed his lips to hers, sealing the bargain again. A throat clearing in the doorway made them break apart to see their unexpected company. "Supposed to save that for the ceremony DiNozzo," Gibbs said gruffly. Celeste was leaning into his side with her arm around his waist and a smile on her face. Tony knew she was the only reason he wasn't getting a lecture right now. "Take my wife to her seat. Ziva will be yours soon enough."

Tony squeezed his fiancee's fingers. "Promise?" he whispered. He needed to know she'd be walking towards him in a few minutes.

"I promise," Ziva replied, watching him gallantly offer his arm to Celeste, ducking in vain hope of avoiding the headslap that connected with his skull. He pouted, but Celeste distracted him with a movie question and they left.

Gibbs took his place at his daughter's side. "Ready for this Ziver?"

She looked up at him. "Do we have your blessing Gibbs?"

He brushed his lips over her temple. "Rule 5 - we don't waste good. You and DiNozzo, that's good."

Her smile grew and she tucked her hand into his elbow. "I am ready." Her future, her forever, waited just outside this room and Ziva couldn't wait to see a dream finally become reality. This was something they both deserved. Everyone should have the chance to be happy, Ziva was glad she and Tony hadn't missed theirs.


End file.
